


I Did Not Think This Through

by orphan_account



Series: Winged [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon characters might be mentioned but they aren't present, Gen, Lots of OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asla brought Wing to the Cruel Lightning Island where her kind lived. But forgot what she just got the dragon into. It was time for the Tournament where competitors compete for a week, they fight each other, fight trained dragons. Then on the final day, the goal is to kill an Aquatic Fury and a Night Fury. They basically fish the Aquatic Furies out of the ocean and capture any stray Night Fury they see.If someone kills the Night Fury, they get bragging rights.If someone kills the Aquatic Fury, they get to cut off its tail.
Series: Winged [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680109
Kudos: 2





	1. I Seriously Did Not Think This Through

Asla believed Aquatic Furies should be with other Aquatic Furies. Back on Cruel Lightning Island. (It was called that due to storms going on 24/7 unless if the Skrills were asleep) She knew an Aquatic Fury was killed each year, but that was just life. 

"We're controlling the population." Their leader always reminded them.

They did somehow hog their food, there were too many trees for an Aquatic Fury to see food. And they didn't steal fish from boats. So a real mystery. 

But was in awe how easily Berk lived with dragons. Because of this, she couldn't cough up that there were other Night Furies. Because well, they killed those too as part of competition. 

She found herself, connecting with the Aquatic Fury, Wing. 

However, Wing was saddened that in order to go with Asla, she had to leave Berk. But decided to go anyway. After seemingly bidding farewell to the other dragons, the riders, for her that meant throwing Snotlout in the water. 

Never failed to be funny, Asla admits she'd probably do it too if she was an Aquatic Fury. She left the book she brought with her. 

"You might see another one someday, best to be prepared or learn more than our family did."

Wing looked back at Berk until she no longer could see it. Only one thing bothered the dragon, she was sure she connected with Asla. But she suspected there was more to this bonding since it was nothing like the others bond to their riders. 

Asla only remembered what the nagging problem was when the tall island came into view. It was that time of year and now she WAS bothered by furies being killed. She never told Wing about this since she forgot.

Wing almost crashes into a tree as she lands. Why would they need so many trees? Berk never had this many trees? It was hard to move around, she could, it just...was hard. Asla taps her foot nervously, Wing needs to hide, for like a week. She might get captured for the tournament. 

"Okay, Wing?"

The white dragon turns towards her.

"I need you to hide deep in the forest until it's safe to come out."

Wing thought this over, the dragons said it's important to trust your rider, right? She nods and pushes herself deeper into the trees.

Asla sighs and runs off to find the healer.

-

"Okay, let's go over this, you brought an Aquatic Fury on a week where an Aquatic Fury is killed?" Scae obviously looked like this was not news he wanted to hear. He never was fond of people actually.

"I forgot!" Asla throws her hands in the air.

"And you left her in the woods?"

"She's hiding, I'm sure she'll be fine."

A white armored woman basically slides down the stairs, Scae doesn't need to see who it is. 

"Lovely evening to you Inaekera, what brings you to break in?" 

"I heard something about Aquatic Fury." Her yellow hair was standing on end, not unsurprising when you ride a Skrill.

"Yes, I brought one here, she's hiding in the woods, I didn't think it through, she should be safe and not a word to Adyrraxi."

The healer rolls his eyes. "Yes, because that's the first thing I planned doing today."

-

Wing was getting tired of laying on the dirt, she perks up smelling fish. She should probably stay put but she was hungry. So the dragon follows her nose. There was a basket of fish, she takes in 'the village'. It looked tight and small. Everyone looked thin. She didn't feel too bad since humans don't eat fish raw. Irritation floods her after she swallows down a fish since a rope trap fell on her. She tried to burn it off. 

Nothing happened. 

"Sorry, little fury, but these traps were designed to withstand anything an Aquatic Fury will do." She sees a man with red hair, looking rather proud of himself. 

Wing narrows her burning gaze

...She wasn't small. Not big like Toothless, but not small.


	2. Chapter Two

Asla did not think this through. She was wrong, so deadly wrong. It started out fine, she dropped in to save Wing, She cut off the muzzle, Wing's eyes narrowed as she grabbed a boy's sword between her teeth and began to swing It at him. He backed off surprised a dragon knew how to hold a sword. 

A man who she knew desired Wing's tail and thought he deserved to have it. Smug bastard. 

Too bad he wasn't prepared for the dragon's sword skills, blocking his attacks. Finally, she knocked the weapon from his hands. Everyone knew it was pointless to fight her.

_It hurts-_

Someone later, came in running to warn everyone, a lot of Aquatic Furies were on the island. When they all checked it out, the dragons had a hard time moving around. 

...How were they stealing their food if they couldn't move around well? Everyone discovered their own leader fed the furies and the friendly dragons didn't know any better.

Scae slid off his Deadly Nadder and approached one of them.

"Hey, what brings you out of the water?"

The dragon pointed its snout towards the ocean and shakes its head. Scae and Asla run to the cliff, where their leader was already standing. 

"Adyrraxi, why are all the furies coming out of the water?" Scae huffs, breathing in and out.

"Probably because of what I put in the water, to make them more docile." 

"What? Why?!" Asla didn't expect that casual answer. 

"To show you the real purpose of the Aquatic Fury, after the fight that fury gave, I knew, it was time. I've been watching her for a while."

"How is that possible? She has been in a cage?" Scae didn't like feeling confused. 

"I have eyes across the ocean, now it is time."

It was only then they noticed a huge ship stopping at the beach. A bunch of men was coming with chains and muzzles.

"What-we're not letting you do anything to the dragons!" Scae scowled as he turned around, Adyrraxi grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him off the cliff. Asla was frozen in horror

"D...Did you kill him?"

"Considering the height of this cliff, yes." He sounds calmly insane. 

No matter what they did, the men would twist their arms painfully, break a few bones, stab them between the ribs. There were too many. Wing couldn't fight them all off. Everyone, too scared to stop them. 

-

"Black Out flew after them," Inaekera says quietly, hoping he could bring them back. 

_They sighed in relief when they saw Wing leading Aquatic Furies back. It had been months. But where was Black Out?_

_Wing had some scars but-Asla screamed out in pain as the white dragon swung her tail full speed at her. She was stunned and couldn't move as Wing sunk her teeth into her shoulder._

_"Wing! Ow! Stop! What are you doing?!" It was so painful and confusing. She could hear screaming, roars, plasma blasts._

After ten minutes of pointless struggle, her vision started to blackout. And embraced the sweet release of death. The last thing she saw was Wing's feral blind eyes.

-

The island was ruined when they were done. They flew back to the ship. They never stopped killing.

Even when that human killed her mate and hatchlings, she killed him and she and the Aquatic furies went their own way. They went into the water, Wing flew ahead, eating dragons since she no longer remembered how to catch fish. She killed anything that she smelled. Ignoring the painful sting of the scars. 

-

She smells human flesh and that’s all she needed to grab one. Her plan was to fly as high as she could then zip down and throw the human. Dealing the deadly blow with her strong tail. It’s killed plenty of humans before-

“Wing?”

Wing recognized her name as well as sniffing the smell. 

Oh goodness, she almost killed Hiccup! 

Also, Toothless had clumsily slammed into her. It didn't do anything and there was only one way to save the odd Night Fury.

Drop Hiccup on his back.

-

Wing was definitely bigger than the last time he saw her. Only slightly bigger than Toothless. She had scars, a lot of them. And she seemed to be blind. 

Asla wasn't with her.

Getting these answers to the questions was going to be hard. Hiccup discovered this when Wing followed them through the village. She had tensed and started snarling and growling. Put a hand against her snout seemed to distract her as well Toothless nudging her forward. 

He practically fell to the floor, that was tiring. Wing was least likely to go crazy in his house since she stopped tensing. She laid on the floor as if she'd been waiting for a time to do it.

"So, Wing, what brings you here? Asla wasn't here for your yearly visit."

Wing sat up a little, tilting her head as if she did not understand him. She could, she just couldn't quite remember an Asla. She thought hard. 

Then suddenly made a loud sound of alarm. She didn't know how to tell him. So she turns to Toothless hoping he could tell Hiccup. 

_**Those..humans...made me kill her. And everyone on the island. There's nothing left.** _

Wing put her paws over her head, clearly distressed. Then surprised when she feels the soft hand on her head again. 

Hiccup couldn't really think of a possible reason how anyone could get Wing, of all dragons, to kill someone she bonded with. And a whole island that Asla said where Aquatic furies belonged. But did that really mean an Aquatic Fury _had_ to go there?

_I did not think this through, did I?_

He examined some of the scars on her face, by that meant he was gently touching them as if worried he might bring up memories what made the scars They were on her back, legs, shoulders, wings. Wing pressed forward into the touch, she couldn't recall a gentle touch in ages. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, only two chapters. I'm not good at long plotlines.


End file.
